Patients with high risks of heart attack can benefit from continuous monitoring of their cardiovascular physiological signals and prompt detection of any early symptom of a heart attack. Such monitoring and detection often require automatic recordation and interpretation of cardiovascular physiological signals in a non-hospital environment such as private homes. However, automatic interpretation of cardiovascular physiological signals is challenging due to factors such as intrinsic physiological signal variability (e.g. pathophysiological artifacts), instrumental inaccuracy and/or inconsistency in operating recording instruments. Any such factor can substantially alter and/or distort the cardiovascular physiological signals, for example morphology and rhythm thereof. There has not been a generally accepted solution to discriminate and/or eliminate the effect of the abovementioned factors.